A long-term aim of the UICC is to achieve an internationally acceptable classification of the anatomical extent of cancer. During the period of the present grant application, the UICC would give (TNM) first priority to resolving the differences between the American Joint Committee for Cancer (AJCC) and the UICC TNM classifications. Task forces from both groups will continue to work toward this goal. National TNM Committees will review existing UICC and AJCC classifications and make specific proposals as a basis for unification. Liaison committees from UICC and AJCC will propose solutions for ratification by national TNM Committees. The TNM Project Committee would continue to meet annually to review general concepts and the progress made in the context of unification. This would include working closely with the AJCC in evolving classifications for new sites and culminating in the publication of the fourth edition of the "TNM Classification of Malignant Tumours." The UICC would collaborate closely with the National TNM Committees and with international agencies and nongovernmental organization to continue to promote the use of the TNM System as "a common international language for: (1)\facilitating the planning of treatment of cancer patients; (2)\providing a basis for comparing clinical data; (3)\facilitating the exchange of information between cancer treatment establishments; (4)\assisting in planning of collaborative studies; and (5)\contributing to the assessment of the end results of treatment of cancer patients. (5)